


Hikari

by forestofsecrets



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Body Calligraphy, Gender-neutral Reader, New Years, Other, just on the cheek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22070551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forestofsecrets/pseuds/forestofsecrets
Summary: Masato wants his second calligraphy of the new year to involve you.
Relationships: Hijirikawa Masato/Reader
Kudos: 19





	Hikari

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Masa's new years card this year in Shining Live since he finally has a chance to show off his calligraphy, though his dancing SR in the first year was amazing. Hopefully I'm not ruining the sanctity of the art but I thought this was sweet. I wanted to combine some aspects of hanetsuki (Japanese 'badminton' played in the new year) with calligraphy, in particular the part where the loser of the game gets their face drawn on with ink. There is no mention of the game here but that was where I got the idea from.
> 
> I've thought about doing something like this before but with body paint. I hadn't gotten around to it until now so I used calligraphy instead since it is the new year. My original idea is still tempting since I think it'll be a really cute idea. Oh, maybe I'll do it in the spring. I've been wanting to write about flower viewing for a while. Cherry blossoms and Masa go extremely well together~
> 
> Made on 1/1/2020.

The way Masato was staring at you was starting to make you nervous. With the bowl of leftover calligraphy ink and brush in his hands, he had approached you with the only instruction that you stay still.

“You could close your eyes, if that would help.” The tip of the brush stirred the ink, seeping the black liquid into the pristine bristles of the unused brush. It circled the pot in figure eights, thoroughly soaking into the ink. “Try to hold as still as you can.”

It only raised more questions in your mind. Your mouth parted to ask one of them but with Masato’s gaze back on you, you fell silent. Closing your eyes seemed like a good idea because of the high intensity within his stare. Without the distraction, you could focus on getting your breathing back under control. It had sped up ever since Masato sat you down.

With nothing immediately happening, you were tempted to settle into a more relaxed posture. As of now, your back was straight with your shoulders brought back. You did your best not to move as you felt something come close to your ear. 

Then you heard Masato start to stutter. “Your, your hair. Can you, could you just.” It was audible when he swallowed. “Can I…?” There was no way for you to tell what he was referring to so you did nothing and let him do what he was trying to talk himself up into doing. 

It ended up being the gentle tucking of your hair behind an ear. The touch was slight enough to be ticklish. It brought a smile to your lips by reflex, your shoulders shook to try to contain a shiver. 

Masato made a sound of approval. “That’s better. I wouldn’t want to get any ink in your hair.” There was a sound that you had come to identify as the brush stirring the pot. “Since I did my first calligraphy of the year on stage, this was the best way to complete my second of the new year.”

The ink was cold on your cheek. The tip of the brush tickled more than Masato’s touch and it made your barely repressed shiver come through. Your chin jerked and you gasped and Masato was apologizing.

“I should have warned you.” The sincerity in his words and the closeness that they were said weren’t all that good for your heart. “I’m going to try again. Please hold still.”

Now, you were starting to have a better idea of what was going on. You didn’t jump with his second attempt to write on your face. You expected it, the scratchy sensation of the brush gliding over your skin. The way Masato wrote was smooth, in one fluid motion. You weren’t able to tell what character he was writing so once the brush pulled away, you asked.

“What is it?” One of your hands was brought up like you were going to touch your cheek but stopped short, fingers curling. You opened your eyes to look at Masato, who had his eyes trained on your face, no doubt critiquing his work. The brush was lowered back into the bowl. “What does it say?” 

While you trusted Masato not to write anything embarrassing on your face, the way he didn’t answer right away made your nerves spike. It didn’t help that his face reddened and his eyes darted off to the side. Saying his name was no help, it only made him redden further.

Finally, he spoke. “The start of the new year is often full of wonder and hope. I wanted to have my own beacon of light to look to and couldn’t think of anyone better than you.” 

Hearing his admission made your own face flush but it also gave you a flash of inspiration. You motioned for him to hand the brush over. You were nowhere near as practised or graceful as Masato but you could write enough to get the point across and be legible. 

“Then let me do you as well. You’re my shining idol, after all.” 

The black ink stood out wonderfully against his pink cheek.


End file.
